The objective of the core grant at the Eye Research Institute of Oakland University is to enhance ophthalmic research and promote cooperative vision research not only among the faculty of the Institute but with other members of the vision research community within the University and the clinical faculty from the Department of Ophthalmology of the William Beaumont Hospital. The centralized core facilities of the Eye Research Institute are an important component of our resources, which have not only extended the research capabilities of the major users of the shared facilities, but have served as an important catalyst for interdisciplinary collaboration among basic science faculty and clinical ophthalmologists. The Core facilities provide a rich environment for the training of residents and fellows in ophthalmology. Although the establishment of a Core module for Biostatistics for clinical traits remains a future goal, at this time it is proposed to continue the existing Core facilities of: 1) Tissue Culture, 2) Electron Microscopy/Histology, 3) Animal Holding/Animal Surgery, 4) Administration.